Mar 14: Wake Up Ꞩ O Cavaleiro e a Vampira!
thumb|center|400px Sea XIV: Wake Up Ꞩ The Knight and the Vampire! Na Ilha de Meloody, a princesa da orgulhosa raça de vampiros estava praticando música com o seu violino, Crimson Rose, que herdou de sua mãe, a rainha dos vampiros. Quando iria recomeçar, foi interrompida por um mordomo. “Senhorita, é a hora.” Disse o mordomo. “Está bem, já estou indo.” Disse a princesa, guardando o seu violino, antes de ouvir uma música a distância. “Que música maravilhosa é essa! Eu nunca ouvi uma música como essa e está vindo em direção a essa ilha junto de outras nove músicas!” “A habilidade de ouvir as músicas que os corações possuem igual a sua mãe de novo, né? Bem, vamos logo, Senhorita.” Falou o mordomo. Enquanto isso, perto da Ilha de Meloody, três seres estavam planejando um ataque. “Perseu, você ficará como guarda para que ninguém nos interrompa, enquanto que eu, Hércules, irei atrás do ser que está no comando dessa ilha, e Jirou, você vai cuidar daquele que sucederá o comando dessa ilha e dos vampiros. Essa será a nossa cruzada!” Falou Hércules, falando com seus companheiros. Os três ancoraram na ilha, e se dividiram para cumprir as suas missões: Hércules se infiltrou castelo da família da princesa dos vampiros com o intuito de assassinar a rainha, cuja missão foi completada; Perseu ficou ao redor da ilha para que nenhum navio ancorasse na ilha até os Ouroboros aparecessem; e Jirou também se infiltrou, mas com o intuito de matar a princesa sem saber que se tratava de uma garota de sua idade. “Um mordomo que sinto experiência de combate emanando dele. Ele deve ser aquele que protege o sucessor. Se eu o matar... Olho por olho, dente por dente, maldade por maldade.” Disse Jirou, aparecendo de um beco para cortar ao meio o mordomo com uma espada. “Pronto, agora só falta o sucessor... que é uma garota?!” Quando Jirou e a princesa se encararam, os olhos de cada um estavam cheios de desespero. “Porque você fez isso?!” Gritou a princesa furiosa, mas com desespero em seu olhar. “Me mandaram aqui para te matar, mas eu não consigo machucar uma garota, muito menos mata-la! Se eu soubesse que o sucessor seria uma garota, eu não teria vindo! Os humanos me disseram que vampiros são uma raça desgraçada que não deveriam existir e eles apareceram para acabar com todas as raças do mundo ou para governar o mundo! Eu pensei que se me juntasse com os humanos para acabar com esses seres chamados de monstros, eu poderia salvar o mundo e me tornar o cavaleiro que sempre quis ser! Me desculpe! Me desculpe! Me desculpe!” Respondeu Jirou, chorando com desespero. “Espera você não é humano e nunca conheceu um vampiro?” Perguntou a princesa. “Sim, eu não sou um humano e sim um lobisomem, e nunca conheci um vampiro.” Respondeu Jirou, se acalmando um pouco. “Por que você diz que não pode ferir uma mulher?” Perguntou a princesa, curiosa. “Desde que eu era pequeno, eu sempre via as mulheres como seres que deviam ser respeitadas, protegidas, etc... e meio que foi esse o motivo que fez eu querer me tornar um cavaleiro. E agora, eu sinto que tenha que acabar com aqueles dois guerreiros humanos que me enganaram para te matar dizendo que você era um monstro horroroso, mas ao mesmo tempo sinto que não posso te abandonar, por eu ter matado aquele que te protegia, mas não sei como farei as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.” Falou Jirou. “Porque você não se torna o meu cavaleiro? Porque jura lealdade a mim? Caso faça isso, nós iremos atrás dos humanos que falou e poderá se vingar ao mesmo tempo que me protege.” Sugeriu a princesa. “A propósito, meu nome é Akatsuki Maya.” “Muito bem.” Disse Jirou, ajoelhando-se em frente a Maya. “Eu, o cavaleiro Tasogare Jirou, ofereço a minha lealdade, o meu coração e a minha alma à vossa mademoiselle, princesa Akatsuki Maya, com o intuito de proteger a sua vida até o fim de minha própria.” “Muito bem, eu aceito que você seja o meu cavaleiro.” Falou Maya, estendendo a sua mão para Jirou a beijar como um cavaleiro. “Pode se levantar.” Assim que Jirou levantou, os dois foram até a sala do trono onde Hércules havia matado a rainha e estava lá, sentando no trono de costas para um grande vitral. “Jirou, se você está aqui, isso significa que você matou a princesa... Espera! Você não a matou porra nenhuma! O que ela está fazendo ao seu lado!?” Gritou Hércules, se levantando confuso sobre a situação. “Hércules, seu desgraçado!!!!” Gritou Jirou furioso, indo em direção ao guerreiro como uma besta feroz, dando um soco que fez o cara até o vitral, quebrando o vitral em si, fazendo cair para fora do castelo com Jirou o seguindo e isso fez um barulho enorme que chamou a atenção dos Ouroboros. Alguns minutos antes... “Terra à vista!” Gritou Ramon no topo do mastro do navio. “Então, essa é a ilha onde a nossa nova aventura nos aguarda, né? Sakura, qual o nome dessa ilha?” Perguntou Ryuutou, ansioso para explorar a nova ilha. “De acordo com os meus cálculos e conhecimentos, essa é a Ilha de Meloody, capitão.” Respondeu Sakura, a pedido do capitão. “Interessante! Me pergunto o que encontraremos aqui.” Disse Ryuutou, curioso para saber o que tem na dita ilha. “Vocês não podem ficar aqui! Sumam!” Gritou Perseu. “Ninguém ficará no nosso caminho! Passo Relâmpago!” Gritou Ryuutou ativando a sua magia de velocidade elétrica enquanto segurava a Raisei, podendo chegar até o navio de Perseu, podendo-o matar ao cortá-lo ao meio com a Raisei. “Fraco! Espera, aquilo é... Os SeizaDrives das Constelações das Famílias de Perseu e Hércules! Maravilha! Começamos bem!” Foi isso que aconteceu até ouvirem o barulho da luta entre Hércules e Jirou. “Vamos lá, conferir a fonte desse barulho, cambada!” Gritou Ryuutou para a sua tripulação. Assim que os Ouroboros chegaram no local, eles viram o confronto dos dois ex-companheiros. Hércules levando a melhor, mesmo estando com poucos ferimentos, contra o Jirou que estava com muitos ferimentos graves, mal conseguindo ficar de pé. “Droga! Mas, eu não desistirei até vencer esse lixo humano e além disso, eu não posso morrer afim de proteger a Maya!” Gritou Jirou, fazendo algo em seu pescoço brilhar. “Ele tem garra e um cristal! Gostei! Ei, você que está todo ferrado! Você gostaria de se juntar a mim? Se o fizer, eu posso te dar o poder para matar essa merda humana e depois podemos te salvar e ela também!” Gritou Ryuutou para o Jirou, mostrando o poder de sua lábia. “Por mim, tudo bem!” Gritou Jirou, aceitando ser membro da tripulação dos Ouroboros. “Pegue!” Gritou Ryuutou, jogando um SoulDriver para o Jirou. “Coloque-o em sua cintura, agora coloque o seu cristal nesse lugar aqui onde tem uma silhueta de um cristal e gire a alavanca. Pare de girar e grite “Henshin”!” Assim, Jirou fez assim como Ryuutou instruiu. No momento que Jirou começou a girar a alavanca, um vento gélido soprou, congelando Jirou por completo, tanto que não dava para o ver dentro do gelo. “Henshin!” Gritou Jirou. =Up! Gekitou Kishi! Wolf!= Assim, uma figura azul cobalto se libertou do gelo que ficou despedaçado em mil pedaços parecendo uma poeira estelar, então uivou para o céu. “Esse foi o uivo que dá início a cruzada!” Falou Jirou, indo com cautela como uma fera esperando o momento certo para atacar a sua presa. Hércules ao sentir que estava em perigo, tentou atacar Jirou com sua espada, apenas para ser segurada a tempo pela mão esquerda de Jirou, e ele em contrapartida, girou a alavanca do SoulDriver mais uma vez, fazendo o céu escurecer e uma lua azul cobalto surgir, brilhando sobre Jirou. “Howl Utopia!” Gritou Jirou, antes de uivar para a lua. Então, Jirou entregou um chute em forma de lobo que após fazer contato com o Hércules, fez a parte de cima sumir e a de baixo saiu voando pelo impacto, deixando a marca de Jirou onde aterrissou e então, ele quebrou em pedaços a espada de Hércules na parte que estava segurando. “O meu cavalheirismo congelou você até a morte!” Disse Jirou, antes de desmaiar devido a exaustão e aos ferimentos. “Cambada! Levem esse cavaleiro até o Chrono Tempest e Megumi, trate dos ferimentos dele e deixe-o descansar bastante até se curar.” Ordenou Ryuutou para a sua tripulação. “Esse cara que deu aquele cinto para o Jirou é o mesmo cujo coração possui a maravilhosa música que ouvi mais cedo... aquele que tinha outras nove músicas o acompanhando. Será que ele deixaria eu entrar em sua tripulação?” Falou Maya para si mesma. “Maya, não é? Se quiser, juntasse a nós! Acredito que os outros gostarão também, especialmente o cavaleiro lobo. Estamos no porto, qualquer coisa.” Falou Ryuutou, indo até os seus companheiros. “Espere! Eu quero ir com vocês! Afinal, as músicas dos seus corações são incríveis, especialmente a sua, que foi a melhor que já ouvi!” Gritou Maya, ansiosa para poder entrar na tripulação do Ryuutou. “Você toca algum instrumento?” Perguntou Ryuutou, curioso. “Sim, eu toco violino como minha falecida mãe.” Respondeu Maya, segurando a caixa com Crimson Rose, feliz e triste. “Isso será muito bom, afinal, precisamos de alguém para animar a viagem com música e uma violinista seria uma escolha excelente! Mas, você consegue ouvir as músicas que os corações produzem?” Perguntou Ryuutou, curioso. “Sim, desde pequena eu ouço as músicas dos corações, assim como minha mãe.” Disse ela, relembrando novamente da sua mãe. “Muito bem, então vamos pegar alguns suprimentos e voltar para os outros! Depois seguiremos viajem, enquanto o cavaleiro lobo se cura e descansa.” Disse Ryuutou, sobre os seus planos. “Ok!” Aceitou Maya, querendo ajudar aquele por quem se apaixonou. Assim, os dois últimos companheiros se juntaram aos Ouroboros, completando doze seres no bando dos Ouroboros! E agora, o que será que acontecerá na próxima parada? thumb|center|400px